fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kane Vista
, Saikā lit. Psychic Ability User) Prince of Sole (プリンス オフ ソール, Sole no Ōji)|partner = Eden Aria}} Kane Vista (ケーン ビスタ, Bisuta Keen) is a direct descendant of Sanjo Vista and Lana Kaen, and is heir apparent to the Vista dynasty. He is a rising member of the council's reputed Ranger Corps and is seen by many as the most talented of the council's young mages. The Vista heir has built a flowering reputation with his strength and tact in mere years since entering the magic world professionally, this has brought him numerous monikers in return. His strength and patrician blood has garnered the young ranger much attention from the council's top brass. However, within his family and region of origin, he's been known as two names since the young man's tender years, the Prince of Sole (プリンス オフ ソール, Sole no Ōji) for his status as next in line to his family's empire and their presence in Sole City, Fiore's economic hub, and as the Second Coming of Sanjo ((サンジョの再来, Sanjo no Sairai) after one of the family's most loved and famous patriarchs due to the similarities between the two in terms of talent and potential. While the pressure put upon him has gotten to the young man in the past, he is now focused and undeterred by what lies ahead. In many ways, he's known to yearn for more in his era, an era defined by such an alien sense of peace that it is known as the Pax Magus, where magic is flourishing like never before. At the present turn of the millennium, Year X1000, Kane is known as a talented mage and adventurer with an almost unequaled level of skill and precison among his generation of mages at the council. However, he is still seen as a mere rookie by his elder comrades and relatively unknown outside of the council and his stomping grounds in a time defined by experience and seasoned precision. Kane is the central protagonist of Fairy Tail: ARISE, an adventure of the likes no person can prepare for. Appearance Standing at six feet flat, Kane is a tall, slim yet athletically built young man. He keeps his jet black hair somewhat short, having a certain dislike for long hair on men for reasons unknown, and he normally keeps well kept with simple styling letting it flow over over his forehead and between his eyes in a crossing fashion. Kane inherited his father's pale, blue eyes and dark hair, though his face is said to resemble his mother more than any of his younger siblings. And with this all, Kane is noted to be a handsome young man by his peers. An outgoing individual, the mage is usually seen with a calm grin on his face in conversation. When not on duty, Kane prefers casual yet refined clothing, a preference that smacks of his privileged birth. Normally, the young ranger will thrown on a finely pressed, long sleeve button down shirt, usually dark in color if not white, with a pair dark colored slacks, usually navy, black or a dark grey in color, on the lighter side, Kane will thrown on slacks of a lighter brown or tan along with even light grey pants. The shirt is almost always with its' two top buttons left unbuttoned. When training his skills, the young man will go for simple combat pants, a tanktop, and boots. In many ways, Kane's generally blunt and outward persona contrasts with his tasteful sense of style—noted by numerous friends and acquaintances as the "style of a prince with the sensitivities of a sailor." Personality In an officer profile report, one of Kane's superiors once succinctly described the young man as an "outgoing asshole that was brilliant when he wanted to be." Though noted to have his certain charms and class characteristic of his bloodline, Kane's occasional lack of refinement is well known and documented in the minds of his friends and colleagues alike. He is blunt, concise, to the point, and quick to voice his opinions regardless of who to, yet he is also friendly, understanding, and compassionate in his own way. Heaped with a burden of excellence that is the Vista name, Kane has continued to learn how to cope with his family's expectations and be his own man, to define the sort of man he wants to be and the path that man will take in life. Though a troublemaker in his earlier years and still not without his occasional instances of insubordination, Kane is a trustworthy individual with a sense of duty beyond his years that has earned the respect of his superiors. Still, it is not unheard of for the young ranger to disobey orders if he feels they are wrong. To him, such a sense of direction is necessary to be "moral and upright in the magic world" and to be a true ranger. Kane has a strong sense of right and wrong, instilled into him by his parents and only strengthened in him as the years have gone by from his days in the council's illustrious academy to the present day. For him, a shaky sense of morality, one that plays strongly into relativism is very dangerous. Kane makes it a point to try and connect with anyone he encounters in his day. Making him a bit of fresh air wherever he goes, Kane is outgoing and loves to deal with people first hand—enjoying missions that involve cooperation with regular people to complete his objectives. Though a bit loud, he does enjoy his occasional solitude, finding it important that an individual be comfortable with themselves alone with their minds and feelings. History Early Years Entering the Academy The Trials Recent Events Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Grand Conspiracy Arc *Prologue: The New Mandarins *Magic World *A Devil in High Heels *Millennium's End |-| Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Keen Intellect: *'Skilled Academic:' *'Skilled Engineer:' Skilled Tactician: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Physical Prowess: *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Immense Strength:' Skilled Marksman: In the countryside of Fiore, as with many nations, children come into the art of self-defense considerably sooner than their city counterparts, provided the latter ever learn these lessons at all. However, when it comes to Kane, a child born in the shadow of Sole City, one of the world's great centers of urban life, we find an exception. Though it's far less prominent now, the Vista were, for centuries, a military family first and foremost. In the homes of this celebrated clan, learning to fight, to shoot, and to lead are as basic as a family camping trip or fishing at the local lake. Like his ancestor before him, Sanjo Vista, Kane decided against a career in his nation's armed forces and jumped into territory rarely tread by his family—this time, the council's ranks. From as young as ten, Kane had began to learn how to use a gun, from pistol to rifle, moving from non-lethal weapons to the real thing before he had even joined the freshman class of Akademia. Master Swordsman: Since the young ranger could hold a sword as a child, he has shown something of an abnormal affinity for the way of the swordsman and this has, in fact, only improved over time for a various training regimens, experiences, and so on. All these point to the fact that Kane is an exceptionally talented swordsman that ranks highly amongst the council's swordsmen and bested by few when one only takes into account theta-rank rangers and the younger base of the council's forces. Due to his privileged background, Kane was exposed from an early age to a variety of swordsmanship styles from across not just Ishgar, but the eastern continent and Alakatsia. This diverse range of exposure would crest with personal training sessions with his father, himself a fearsome combatant with magic and steel. Today, Kane is well versed, on a scholarly level, in over a hundred swordsmanship styles, able to pinpoint the building blocks and identify from a short exchange of blows, different styles of swordplay. Such knowledge, though harsh to grasp at time due to the sheer rigor, has resulted in saving his life multiple times in close calls with combatants of equal or even greater skill. In terms of actual usage, however, Kane has mastered half a dozen styles that he believes hold the level of open-ended applicability to meet the variety of challenges faced in his line of work. Though, it is critical to note that it was his, at times, mentor, Jaime Cosway, that helped the young mage understand the importance of this. In the words of the season ranger, mastering a few dozen styles, half of which you won't use, is of little use to a focused and well disciplined master. Moreover, that one's way of sword should be about adaptability and as such, the styles he actually uses should follow suit—thus falling back to that age-old cliche, quality over quantity. While not ambidextrous, as he is of the common, right handed persuasion, Kane has learn to expand the use of his left hand in his swordplay to protect him from a helpless situation in the future should he lose his right hand or even the whole arm. In general, however, Kane's way of the sword, rooted in a dozen, established styles as a foundation to build on, switches between one and two handed slashes in the midst of combat. While he is likely to only use a single hand against lowly thugs and meager beasts, when locking blades with a combatant of actual skill, Kane comes in hard and fast. He does not doddle as the young ranger prefers to root out and exploit any openings or weaknesses as soon as possible. For Kane, if it's not a spar, drawn out conflicts are nothing short of a fool's game. This is further affirmed when dealing with scenarios in which a considerable number of civilians or even hostages are under threat from an uncompromising brute. In such situations, Kane has shown openness cutting off a hand or two to disarm the offender—something which his superiors have no smiled on, to say the least. It's been said by Jaime Cosway, that is is a clear example of the great influence the youth's father has had on his tactical mind. When securing a classified artifact in the dominion of the magical beast known as Lahai the Liar alongside Eden Aria and Zara Lothlorien, Kane easily slashed through massive tree trunks and solid rock, and even cleaved the great beast's head off, more correctly, one of his heads. In the midst of challenging combat such as the aforementioned and others, Kane masterfully imbues his swords with his own raw magical power to further enhance its durability and sharpness. *'Vista Secret Art: Slash of the Overgod' (ビスタ流奥義・過神斬, Bisuta-ryū Ōgi: Kashinzan):''' '''Skilled Tracker: *'Master Scouter:' Indomitable Will: Magical Abilities Hekiho (劈歩, lit. Burst Step):' Created by Kane as a weaker yet more magically efficient variant of High Speed, Hekiho is a caster-type, magical spell that allows Kane to propel himself in powerful bursts of speed in a normally linear fashion, hence its' name, though it can also be used to enhance his jumping ability by tremendous magnitudes. Due to its' noncontinuous nature, Kane is able to conserve considerable magic power while not trading off basic efficiency. This spell is applicable in multitude of situations and has served Kane in numerous ways as a result. Whether in pursuit of target, travelling with urgency, escaping an enemy attack or trap, or simply used as a method to disorient opponent(s) in close range combat, Hekiho is a signature creation of the young council mage. Though in return for the mechanics of this spell, when used in close comabt against multiple enemies, the user is best advised to boast exemplary reflexes to keep up with his or her body movement. A warning Kane gave to one of family member after teaching them the basics of the technique. As said before, Hekiho is not only useful for movement across a surface, but can vastly enhance Kane's jumping ability. To be more specific, the spell allows him to bound considerable distances in a single movement. This proves incredibly useful when scaling the towers of castles and other large buildings. Regardless of application, the basic mechanics is that Kane lines the bottom of his feet with a glow of magical power and with every step, glowing symbols imprint themselves around his foot, only to disappear in a flash as his foot leaves the ground. Each step is essentially a single burst and with practice, Kane has become capable of running continuously with each step, though he rarely does this. Kane considers Hekiho to be one of the most useful things he's ever crafted outside any of his armors. 'Requip (換装, Kansō),:' is a caster magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. 'Archive (古文書, アーカイブ, Ākaibu):''' '''Enhanced Magical Power: Master Sensor: Equipment Armor Kosma Armor (魔力解放の鎧 (コスマ・アーマー), Kosuma Āmā lit. Magic Power Unleashing Armor):''' *Eternano Manipulation & Resistance:' *'Ethereal Weaponry:' *'Flight:' *'Enhanced Reflexes & Defense:' '''Lacrima Battery System' (魔水晶乾電池系列 (ラクリマ・バッテリー・システム), Rakurima Batterī Shisutemu lit. Magic Crystal Battery System):''' Other '''Will Breaker (意砕, Isai):' Trivia *Kane's appearance is based off Tatsuya Shiba from ''Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei, an anime and light novel series. *The name '''Kane (ケーン, Keen) means "fighter." *Kane's very world is forged by the actions of Team Sanjo and its' surrounding generation of mages that will be revealed as Chronicles of a Mage progresses. *Thanks to User:Perchan for the translation for Kane's armor. *All credit to the Fairy Tail Wiki for the basic explanation of Requip. *Kane's favorite meal is any kind of fried meat with potatoes gratiné. His favorite dessert is chocolate mousse. *The monikers held by Kane are relatively insignificant outside the council and the area around Sole. As a result, the everyday person is likely to not know of Kane by any measure. In the grand scheme of things, he is still a nobody in the magic world even though there are mages of the same age that enjoy national-scale fame. In terms of the story, fame comes much sooner to those in the world of guilds compared to members of the council's ranks or self-employed mages—this is of course non-canon and a fanon-only aspect of the story. *Kane wishes to fight Jaime Cosway. *While not Zico's main character, as that is still and will always be Sanjo, Kane has, in his era, inherited Sanjo's blessing of getting caught up in random and dangerous misadventures around Earth Land. Category:Characters Category:Zicoihno Category:Male Category:Magic Council Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Swordsman Category:Protagonist Category:Future Character Category:House of Vista Category:Requip User Category:Ranger Category:Blacksmith Category:Adventurer Category:Under Construction Category:Magic Council Member Category:Godric's Children Category:Ranger Corps Category:Akademia Alumni Category:Republic of Fiore Category:Psychic Mage